Torn by Prestige
by Nayru Elric
Summary: When Edward and co. travel to Milos, now ruled by Julia Crichton, to celebrate the rebirth of a forgotten country, he gets an unexpected confession. How will Ed take it? And more importantly, how will Winry? Three shot.
1. The Hug

**The Hug**

Biting wind disheveled Ed's hair as the spiraling castle once known as Table City came bountifully into view. Only one year had passed since he and Alphonse returned the ruined country to its former glory, and the people to the land that was rightfully theirs. A search for the escaped convict, Ashleigh Crichton, had become much more when they'd learned the story of a country they had not been told existed.

He turned back into his row of the train, crossing his arms. Sitting beside him, Winry and Alphonse chatted listlessly away. Mustang, Hawkeye, Armstrong, and the rest of the Mustang Gang followed suit in the seats across the aisle from them. They were all so content, which Ed couldn't understand why. He was still nowhere closer to obtaining the Philosopher's Stone, and even if he was, the blood of living humans was not a price he was morally willing to pay.

The only reason he had agreed to come to Milos on vacation was because Al wanted it, and there was someone he wanted to meet up with again. The daughter of two very skilled healing alchemists, Julia Crichton, (and the sister of the escaped convict who turned out to be a fraud later,) could teach him how to use healing alchemy to regain his brother's body. Trapped on the brink between life and death, she'd preformed human transmutation on her brother in an attempt to save his life. Having lost her leg in the misfire, the Rockbells had built her a new one – since the mechanic of her people was not nearly as skilled, she'd consented to getting an up-grade. She could not lead her people properly if she was not fully functional herself.

"Hey, Ed."

He pulled himself from his thoughts, facing Winry. "Yeah?"

"When is the ball again?"

Oh yeah. The ball to celebrate the rebirth of Milos. Ed made a mental groan. "I think it's tomorrow night," he said. "I'm not sure." He turned his back on her and his brother, and focused out the window.

Winry snorted. "What's got you in such a bad mood? Did someone already call you short today?" She began to giggle, and Al did too.

Any other day, Ed would have rebounded on them with a witty comeback. And today was no different. "I wouldn't say anything! You're not much taller than I am!"

"Don't be such a baby! Accepting you have a problem is the first step to change!"

"Grr!"

"Hey, lovebirds, we're here," Mustang's deep voice cut in. The train had begun to screech to signify its stop.

"Don't call us that!" Ed shouted.

"You're so funny when you're angry, Brother," Al chuckled.

_Really? Because it's definitely _not_ funny to me, _Ed wanted to scream. He knew no one would care if he did, though. They'd only laughed harder, and continue the ridicule.

This is why he kept his mouth shut.

When they finally de-boarded the train, someone was waiting to greet them on the platform.

"Welcome to Milos, all," the small man greeted, smiling pleasantly. He had the looks of more of a Xingese man, wearing the tiny fez hat atop his forehead, and the squinty eyes alike to Ling, but something about him gave the notion, whether Xingese or not, he was raised by Milosians. "My name is Pikkan. I will be your guide, and help you with anything you need during your stay." Here, he stopped to take a bow. "Would you like to visit your hostess before or after settling in your rooms? The valet will be happy to carry your baggage for you." A group of middle-aged men and women waved behind him, all dressed in elegant white suits.

"We'll see our hostess first," Mustang replied.

"Very well, right this way." The little man led them to a lineup of carts steered by bicyclists, as the valet group boarded the back of the train.

Ed, Winry, and Al got in one together, and they were off.

He remembered when people used to scurry across the roads of Table City in fear, withdrawn as though scared of an attack. Milos had been nothing more than a rift in the Earth, where Amestris and Creta had left their spilled blood to gain allegiance over the plentiful land. Amestris dumped their own unwanted trash into the valley, even when they knew there were people living there. Anyone who attempted to scale the cliff between Death Valley and Amestris was shot, no questions asked. Now, the streets of Milos were thriving with life Ed had not thought possible. People sashayed lazily from place to place; children played ball in their backyard alleys; the scent of baked bread wafted among the merchant stands in the market square; everyone was lively. Milos was more beautiful and connected than Amestris had ever been. It reminded Ed of Resembool in some wonderful way.

However, the time passed had marked nothing for him.

When they arrived at one of the top levels of the spiraled castle of Milos, Winry squealed in ecstasy as she leapt out the cart. Pikkan brought them through the main doors, two great things made of stone with boorish designs, but awesome all the same.

The doors were shoved closed, and they made their way down a grand hallway of stone. Inside, it was chilly and airy. Ed became aware it was, truly, becoming winter. Soon he would be 16, and Al would be 15. Five years since they'd lost their mother, their home, and their bodies. Any more time and they'd have none left.

Pikkan took a left in the center of the hall, through a doorway. They were halted in a room covered in gold and red carpet: the ground, ceiling, and walls were unseen. Their hostess rose from her desk.

Julia Crichton, age 16 and a half, ruler of the newfound country of Milos, stood resolutely with one hand behind her back. "Please, have a seat," she said, gesturing with her other hand to the couches before her desk. She grinned as broadly as her lips would allow. "Good to see you, Ed, Mustang, Al, Winry."

"Good to see you too," Ed remarked, taking a seat with everyone else. Julia took the chair behind her lavish, chestnut-carved desk.

Julia placed her hands atop the wood of her desk. "I know you all have a busy schedule, and took valuable time out of your jobs coming here, so I thank you." She smiled again. It struck Ed that that desk was far too big for her. "However long you stay is up to you. Just know that the celebration marking our first year anniversary of independence will be tomorrow, and last for the next two days in honor of our god. There will be food, refreshments, entertainment, and the like. Try to dress in something formal, but it doesn't have to be too fancy." She took her hands from atop the table and put them on her knees, rocking back and forth in a more childish manner. "Other than that, do whatever you please."

"Where will the celebration be?" Alphonse spoke up, somewhat shy.

Julia sure was fond of smiling. "At the bottom level of this castle, starting at 6 o'clock at night," she directed.

Al nodded. "Thanks."

"Is that all?"

No one spoke, which seemed to indicate everyone was tired and needed rest.

"Pikkan will show you all to your rooms. I hope you have a nice night."

Mustang and company followed Pikkan to the hallway on the left of Julia's desk, but Edward, Alphonse, and Winry stayed back on Ed's command so he could speak with Julia.

"Ed, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Winry snapped, yawning.

No, it couldn't wait until tomorrow. "I'll meet up with you guys later, okay? Just go on with me." They did as he said, though reluctant. Ed caught up with Julia as she was about to exit through a door to the right.

"Hey, Ed, what's on your mind?" Julia asked, one hand on the gold-curved handle of the door. Ed was about to ask her if she could teach him healing alchemy, until he got a good look at her. He could see in her face she had been faking that smile. Her normally alive, shimmery eyes were dulled in some way, dark circles lining the skin underneath, and her whole figure looked crooked. She limped on her automail leg when she stepped back toward Ed.

Ed wasn't sure how he could ask now. What had changed her from the high-spirited young woman he remembered?

"H-hey, Ed… Um –" She must have noticed he saw how poor of health she was, because her eyes fell a little. "Truth is I need to speak with you, too."

"Sure, Julia…" he murmured. "What do you need?"

She said, "Come out here, and then let's talk." She opened the door to reveal an outside pathway winding all the way around the castle of Milos, though not connected to the main road.

Flurries blew by them as they walked down the slope around the edge of the castle, to a place unable to see. Ed wondered how she wasn't cold, with the thin brown pants, and thin purple shawl she wore over her yellow shirt. They both turned toward the other to ask what was on their mind at the exact moment. It was polite to laugh in the absence of communication, so they did.

"You go first, Ed," she said.

"No, that's okay. You go."

Her mind traveled to a place far beyond where they were standing now as she said, somewhat dryly, "It's hard running a country. Not as hard as I, or anyone, had anticipated." She paused, then said in a mechanical voice, "I haven't heard anything from my brother since I healed him. I hear he stays with the Cretan army, fighting in mindless war with Amestris, but I wish he would come home." Ed wondered where she was going with this, sensing she was not finished. Julia's former determination showed in her face when she asked, "Is there any possible way the Philosopher's Stone could have damaged my open-mindedness when I swallowed it? Lately things have been a drag; even the festival I'm supposed to be holding tomorrow night, I'm dreading." She was lost in her words again. "You'd think I'd want to celebrate the rebirth of the country I fought so hard for, but I feel… different somehow. As though my aspirations have been worn away."

Baffled, Ed had no idea what to say. Julia broke the silence for him. "How do you do it?" she asked, keen for the answer. Her determined expression wavered.

"D-do what?" Ed sputtered.

"How do you keep a strong mind throughout everything else, without ever giving up?" She retreated into herself once more. "If I were you, I would have given up on restoring your brother's body a long time ago."

Ed couldn't speak after that. The truth was, he _was_ starting to give up. Yet another side of him scolded him for even suggesting such a thing. He scrunched his eyes shut tight and said, slowly, "I know – I may seem more… strong-willed than a lot of people… but everyone has their low moments…" Was that really the best he could do? He wasn't even convincing himself at that point. He opened his eyes to find Julia watching him, her eyes misty. "Besides, my problems aren't nearly as big as running an entire country." Ed smiled, unsure.

She shook her head. "N-no! That's not it… I'm just… thinking about a lot…" She pushed the hair tickling her face behind her ear.

Ed sighed. "I know… I'm sorry for burdening you with my problems. You already have enough to worry about."

Julia shifted her focus between him and the distance. "N-no, I don't mean all that – well I do mean all that, but it's not what I mean. I, umm…" She settled her eyes on Edward. "I meant I'm thinking about you."

Ed blinked, not understanding what she meant. "W-wha…?"

Julia gulped, seeming to back away. "Yeah… I mean…" She gained more confidence. "It's hard not to."

Though he was not sure why, Ed felt his face go warm. "Uh, thanks, Julia…. But I don't understand what you mean…"

She made a face that said, 'How could he not understand?'

"U-uhh…" She mumbled, more to herself, "Do I really have to say it bluntly…?" Clearing her throat, she said hastily, "I, um… It's hard not to think about someone you have feelings for…" Her face flushed bright pink. "Like… someone you like," she choked out.

It finally clicked inside Ed's mind. He blushed. "W-wait – hold on a second – do you mean you – YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME?!" he blurted unknowingly, stepping back in aghast.

Julia's face grew redder by the second. "I-I mean –" She avoided his eyes out of embarrassment. "I probably shouldn't have said that anyway…" she said, thinking of Winry. "Forget about it." Julia's face dropped, though she was still blushing red.

"N-no, it's okay," Ed said, going closer. "W-why would you say that?"

Julia kept her face down. "I… don't want to get in the way…" she said breathlessly.

Ed was bemused. "Get in the way of what?"

"Y'know… you… and Winry… It's not that hard to see."

"Me… and Winry…?" He understood what she was trying to say, but also… he didn't. "I can see why some people would think we had a relationship like… that," Ed muttered, lowing his face. What came to mind were all the times she'd made fun of him when he needed to be consoled; when she'd almost been killed from being too stubborn; when _she _had almost killed from wanting revenge. So many people assumed without truly knowing. They backed off and teased him because of it. Which is Ed decided something right then. Right then and there, he knew one thing to be true. "But she's not interested in me." Ed raised his face to look at Julia. "We're just friends."

"H-how are you able to tell?" Julia crossed her arms awkwardly.

Ed scratched the back of his head, grinning. "I dunno. It'd be weird; considering how long we've known each other."

"I guess… If you put it that way…" She looked to the side.

Ed started speaking before he thought it completely through – something he did often and usually ended up regretting. "S-so… uh… maybe… would you like to um…" He shifted uncomfortably to the side, blushing as he made a pouty face to try to keep from humiliating himself. "Accompany me to the celebration tomorrow…?" He blabbered hastily, "I-if you don't want to, that's fine – no hard feelings!"

Julia's eyes widened. "U-um… N-no, I'd love to…" Her face lit in amazement.

"Yeah, see, it's okay, I won't – WAIT WHAT?!" Ed withdrew in shock.

Julia swallowed. "Yeah…" She bit her bottom lip nervously.

Ed didn't know what to say. Did this mean they were going to the celebration tomorrow?!

Julia swayed anxiously. "W-well don't just… stand there like that with that look…" she said. "Makes me feel weird…"

Ed slapped himself out of his stupor. "S-sorry…" He smiled a little. "So… see you tomorrow…?" he offered, extending his automail hand.

Julia laughed, and hugged him instead. Shocked, Ed wrapped his arms around her. Muffled from her face pressed against his shoulder, she said, "Ed, thank you."

Suddenly much warmer than before, Ed leaned more against her, feeling as though things might just be all right.

* * *

**Hoorah! I've actually decided to write one of the millions of ideas that pour into my brain every passing day. I recently started role playing this couple, and it sparked some inspiration. I'll only write more if you ask for it~**


	2. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

Ed strolled into the long, stone hallway of the castle's entrance, wearing a black tuxedo. His hands were full of two mugs carrying steaming-hot liquid. "Sorry it's kinda cold in here…" he mumbled, reaching out to Julia in the vast place. "I hope the hot chocolate makes up for it." He smiled nervously, handing her a mug.

"It's not cold at all," Julia said, smiling back at him. "Thanks..." She drank plentifully. Contrary to Ed's normal-attire tuxedo, Julia wore a dark violet dress that brought out the turquoise color in her eyes. Tight-fitting arm-length gloves matched, a flashy yellow ribbon tied snugly around her waist, and two more at the edges of her gloves closest to her shoulders. The dress itself stretched down to her ankles, flourishing with frills and folds that swept gracefully over the floor with her every step. A ribbon, the same violet color as her dress, held the majority of her mahogany-colored hair in a bun, her bangs curved around the sides of her face and forehead.

When she and Ed were done with their hot chocolates, Mustang, Alphonse, Winry, and the others arrived, and with their own groups, headed out the grand doors to the bicycle carts. Mustang and Riza took the second cart in the lineup, Al and Winry taking the third. The rest filed into the remaining carts, Ed assisting Julia as they climbed into the first with her heavy dress.

The bicyclists pedaled slowly down Milos Castle's spiraled exterior, the air bristling with the warning of approaching snowfall, as Ed recalled this morning and the night before. When he'd gotten to his, Al's, and Winry's suite, Winry had asked what took him so long. Surely, he wasn't able to tell her everything, so he'd bluffed and said Julia insisted he accompany her to the ball. He being the one that made the celebration of the country possible in the first place, it was the only polite thing to do.

During the day, he hadn't seen Julia at all, except when he, Alphonse, and Winry had exited the red and gold carpeted room to explore the city. She had been at her desk, scribbling so furiously on documents; she'd barely noticed them. They'd seen much new and fascinating merchandise that day, but the most elating moment had been when Ed realized he had nothing to wear at the ball, so they'd had to scramble to find him something.

Luckily, it seemed they still wore the same party-type clothes in Milos – tuxedos and dresses. Or, at least, that was what they'd been left with from being reduced to nothing the past years.

It was dry and cold as they made their descent to the bottom of the castle, where Julia would make her welcoming speech. Julia drew closer to Ed, having worn no shawl or coat around her exposed shoulders. He blushed at this motion, unsure of what to do, but the only proper thing was to wrap his arms around her. So he did.

At the bottom, Ed helped Julia again as she got out of the cart, supposing he should also hold out his arm for her to take to lead the way. She gave him that surreptitious, giggly look had before when he'd wanted to shake her hand, and held out her hand instead. He took it, and they slithered their fingers together. Neither of them noticed Winry blistering as she got out her cart beside Al.

There was already a crowd of people gathered in their own throngs on the ground floor. The ground floor, over 1,000 feet in diameter, had rectangular tables piled with more food and drinks Ed had ever seen in his life. They had every type of meat, drinks of every color, - all save milk - and many others dishes he'd never seen before. The floor was polished marble that gleamed off the crystal chandeliers' light; however, open with the darkness of night, having doorway-like windows that were 50 feet or more, lining the entire circumference of the castle.

Julia mounted the stage in the center of the round ballroom, lifting her dress accordingly up the stairs. Before she began speaking, she glanced around the circular stage, and seeing Ed, hurriedly gestured for him to join her. The whites of his eyes showed more as he shook his head, blushing. But having an audience watching, and Julia not giving up, he finally gave in. He stood behind her with his arms folded against his back as the guests hushed.

"One year ago," she said, hands crossed in front of her, "this country was nothing more than a trench in the Earth, where two countries fought to win over, shedding their blood, and sending their criminals here for the sake of their own people." She scanned the room of Milosian faces, her voice becoming softer. "They nearly destroyed all we hold dear. Our home. Our friends. Our family. But," she said, getting louder again, "we endured. We stuck it out – through to the end. We took back our land, this city, Table City, now known as the country of Milos. Now, we have enough room to live without treading through garbage every passing day. Now, we don't have to live in fear of disease, or getting shot with one wrong move." Julia dropped her hands at her sides, clenching them into fists. She gestured to Ed with an open hand. "Thanks to this young man, Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother, Alphonse Elric, we are able to have this celebration tonight. Please, give them a hand."

The audience erupted into a roar of whoops and applause. Ed waved with a sheepish half-grin, and Julia came to stand next to him, grasping his hand again. He blushed. Everyone looked so happy. Every face. Except one. Though she was clapping, the expression on her face was utterly betrayal. Ed gulped, and Julia concluded her speech.

"Everyone, now is the time to rejoice for our hardships, and thank the gods for the blessing of this wonderful land. Enjoy all the food you can!"

The crowd disbanded, the hum of conversation building up at once, while they roved toward the tables of food. A group of men and women with strange-looking instruments awaited their turn atop the stage. Julia, smiling broadly at Ed, pulled him off the stage, hurrying to the tables herself.

Being the new ruler, the others bowed of their way, allowing Julia and Ed to get their food first. She picked up two lean glasses full to the brim with yellow liquid, and when Ed gave it a suspicious look, she assured, "It's okay, try it! I swear it's not alcoholic! It's delicious!" She drank a swab of it, as if to convince him. He tipped the glass precariously into his mouth. A rush of succulent, juicy wetness bombarded his taste buds, and he nearly gasped from the opulence of the flavor. Julia commenced in thrusting a plate into Ed's hands, stacking her own with meat, deviled eggs, noodle salad, and Jell-O.

Once they'd gathered their culinary goods, Ed and Julia waded through the thick crowd, and went to eat outside, since the others were caught up in the line.

They talked about light topics, – such as the current conflicts of the world, and the crazy things some of the people they knew did, – but when they began to delve into the more intriguing subjects, such as the creation of the universe, only then did it occur to Ed that this was a date, more or less.

Well, technically he'd realized that last night, but this made it official. He'd never had a conversation like this with anyone before.

Mustang and the rest rejoined with them after eating their food, but after hearing Roy go on about the paperwork load waiting for him when he returned to Central, – and Riza reprimanding him for not finishing it prior to their visit, – Julia grasped Ed's arm and, with a finger pressed against her lips, they slipped off.

Julia brought Ed away from the din of the party, down a secret passage one level on Milos Castle, where it was cool with dampness.

"This is a cave, isn't it?"

"Yes," Julia said. Her tone was lowered as she and Ed ambled gradually through the tunnel, guiding them with the light of oil-fueled lanterns. Water had whittled holes the size of himself and larger in the limestone, the incline steep and slippery. Ed was about to wonder how Julia could go down it wearing high-heels, but when she lifted her dress at the base of the cave, he saw she had on regular brown leather boots.

Stalactites dripped, as though in rhythm to the music Ed heard so far above, he and Julia looking up at them. Some dripped on Julia's head, and she shivered, scrunching her arms close to her chest. Ed wrapped his arms around her shoulders, woodenly.

"E-Ed…" Julia stuttered, blushing. Her fingers locked smoothly over his arms. "Your hugs are… kinda awkward."

Ed scoffed, withdrawing. "How else would you have me hug you?!" he said exasperatedly.

Julia smiled, laughing, which only made Ed more embarrassed. "I dunno… less awkward maybe?"

He pretended not to be embarrassed, and turned away, crossing his arms. "Yeah, yeah…"

She pointed up. "Look."

Ed did as she said. "I don't see anything," he said quietly, "only the stalactites from before."

"Look harder," Julia said, snorting.

Ed furrowed his brows as he concentrated on the ceiling of the cave, twenty feet above him. He saw nothing but blackness – since the lanterns' light wasn't bright or tall enough to get there. The blackness shifted. Hundreds shifted.

"Bats," Ed croaked, slightly unnerved. He hadn't even seen them there before.

Julia came to stand next to him, watching them herself. "Yes." She faced Ed, keeping her eyes on the ground. "I-it's funny... This cave reminds me of before we met. When I used to be one of them." Julia's eyes finally met his. "One of the Black Bats, I mean," she finished. She stared back up at the ceiling, wonder coating her face. Unexpectedly, she gasped. Ed turned to her in question.

"Oh my…"

"Wh-what is it?" Her shocked expression concerned him.

"Am I taller than you, Ed?"

Ed felt the circuits inside his head combust. _Why would she bring up something like that now?!_ Wait, what exactly was he implying by asking it like that?

He shouted, "THAT'S NOT MUCH OF AN ACCOMPLISHMENT, BUT THANKS FOR POINTING IT OUT." It reverberated down and around the far depths of the cave.

"Hmm... What was that thing Winry always tells you…?" Julia ruminated. She put a finger to her chin, as though thinking really hard. "Oh yeah, 'drink your milk'?" Julia chuckled. "Should I go get you some?"

"You don't have to say it, too…" Ed whined, remembering, "They don't have milk here, anyway."

"I won't, don't worry," Julia promised. Then she muttered, "It could help though."

"It might, but I still hate it," Ed said, more forcefully this time.

"That's too bad for you." Julia teased, "You're not gonna hit a growth spurt until you're an old man."

"Ah, quiet! I'll hit a growth spurt when my body deems necessary!" he announced, annoyed.

Julia giggled even more. "Deems necessary? Aha!"

Ed glared at her, his cheeks glowing pink. "W-what's so funny?!"

"Nothing." Julia grinned, wiping a tear out of her eye. "You just have an amusing vocabulary."

Ed fumed irritatedly, coming forward. The reason he'd assumed Winry as "just a friend" was because of her saying things like this to him. If Julia began to as well... Well, what? What was "this"?

In the midst of her laughter, Ed in mid stride, the toe of his shoe tapped a notch poking up from the ground. He stumbled, accidentally pulling Julia down with him.

Julia blushed, peeking at Ed above her head. "U-um… I didn't mean to make you that mad..." she said quietly. "Sorry..."

It wasn't until then Ed realized where he'd grabbed. He jerked off of her in horror. "I – I –!" He didn't know what to say. Ed put a hand to his mouth, unable to meet Julia's eyes after what he'd done. "I'm sorry," he repeated, though one little "I'm sorry" was not nearly enough to atone for his mistake. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

While Ed chanted his apologies, Julia had stood. She startled him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "I – I know you didn't mean to..." Julia stuttered, her face so red she couldn't say much either. She turned him around, seeing his expression mirrored hers. She really wasn't much taller than him...

Julia had her hand on his cheek, some sort of desire in the way she did it. Something... Ed had never seen before. He probed her face for what that might be, but she kept her eyes away from him. He felt something. The way his heartbeat slowed... what was this?

Subconsciously, Ed's metal hand caressed the nape of her neck. A shiver traveled up her spine, but it fastened her eyes on his. They were drowning in each other's breath. There was no room for anything else. Her hands found his face, and before they got any closer, she made sure she read his expression clearly. Ed gave her the most earnest of stares he could. Only a millisecond passed, when suddenly their lips sealed.

They flexed the muscles of their necks, angling their heads to better reach the other. Her saliva mingled with his, creating a strange, but delightful taste in his mouth. She arched her back downward, ensuring she didn't fall as she clutched him. He held her around the waist, her dress crinkling softly.

As suddenly as the kiss had begun, it ceased. But it wasn't Ed who'd pulled away. At first, he wondered what could have caused Julia to stop so abruptly. However, then he saw the shadow – the lanterns' flames flickered around her.

Winry.

Her eyes were alight with tears, though they only spilled down her face when she he saw her. Alphonse stood behind her, creating a larger shadow. A pang of guilt struck Ed, and he wasn't sure why.

She spun, pushing past Al.

And that's when Ed realized he'd made the true horrible mistake.

* * *

**It's difficult writing about something you've never experienced. The end of this chapter took me ages, even if I was mostly focusing on one paragraph. Compared to my others, this story is pretty sappy, but I guess I'm writing it mostly for experimentation, and to make peace with myself for deleting another story of mine, that I seriously regret doing so, now. I also deleted the document for the story from my computer, my backup flash drive, and my backup flash drive's backup flash drive.**

**I'm usually related to Olivier Armstrong by my Fullmetal Alchemist friends, as she is called the Ice Queen. I'm not that great with emotion or expression, so your input would be greatly appreciated. Last chapter will come soon! Thanks for reading (and possibly reviewing)!**


	3. Broken Hearts

**Broken Hearts**

It wasn't Winry storming off that struck Ed, nor was it the unbearable silence that followed. It was Alphonse's expression. Or more as, his lack of one. The furtive, indistinguishable stare he gave Ed, after seeing he and Julia do something like that, was what got to Ed most. Al shook his clanky head, at a loss for words. "Br-brother…"

Ed's mind was at an impasse, the three of them frozen in their place. Something in Alphonse's tone had knocked Ed off-guard. Was it… _disappointment_? Why would Alphonse be disappointed from that?

_Oh, wait… he'd probably thought…_

Thought he and Winry had had a relationship? Al wasn't the only one to think such things. Even Julia had had a difficult time, as the sources were not decisive. Whether he and Winry declared it or not, when would people stop making assumptions and listen to what he said for once?! This was not his fault – he'd done nothing wrong. So _why _had everything suddenly become so uncomfortable? Why did everyone seem angry and disappointed in _him?_

Eventually, Al turned, and rushed after Winry, as it seemed no one else was going to. Julia scuffled beside Ed. She let out a long, extinguishing breath, shunning her face from the entrance tunnel. "I-I… I'm sorry…"

Her apology deepened Ed's rage. _What is she sorry for?! Neither of us did anything wrong! _Well, actually, before Winry came Ed _had _done something wrong, but…! _But what?! _Ed screamed to himself. _But what?! You couldn't think it was "right" in that kind of situation, could you?!_

Ed found himself incredibly confused, and realized he'd said everything he'd been thinking out loud. Julia was blushing, Ed saw this, as he was himself, but the circles under her eyes were lined with morose, her head tilted down in an almost… grimace?

Ed's stomach did a bellyflop. How could he have been so careless in his anger?

_"_You don't need to be so confused," she commented, as if she were merely a mirage in the cave full of Ed's echoing screams and dripping water.

Ed stifled a roar of frustration at her calmness. Before he could say anything, Julia went on.

"You knew what you wanted at the time, didn't you?" she asked. Astounded, Ed's eyes went round and wide, disbelieving his ears. Julia continued. "I know… I know you aren't the type of person to play with others' feelings for your own entertainment… and I know retrieving your brother's body comes before anything else…" Julia tipped toward him slightly, her mahogany bangs swishing forward, along with the entirety of her dress. "And…" She blushed, clasping her hands behind her back. She breathed, "I have no place to say this, but… don't you think it is acceptable to do what _you _want sometimes? To be free, postpone the anxiety?"

Ed understood what she meant, and he believed she was right. Someone should do as they please every so often; get away from the constant pressure of life's demands. However... this was not quite the same. If anything, the guilt for what Ed's transgression had quite literally ripped from not only him, but his younger brother, his _younger brother, _whom Ed was supposed to protect, ebbed away at him with every twitch of his stubs.

Ed said, in a small voice, "I am doing what I want. Restoring Al's body is what I want more than anything." And he surely wasn't lying when he said, "Until that happens, I can't focus on anything else," though it pained him.

Julia's hyped expression dropped. She leaned away from Ed, her gloved hands hanging limply at the sides of her purple dress. Her turquoise eyes shimmered. "Then…" She took a heaving breath. "You should only focus on that," she said with finality.

Ed didn't want to accept what she meant. He couldn't focus on _anything _else now? To avoid what was so blatantly true? Julia could read him like a book. She bantered him, as did everyone, but she didn't do it to be malicious. She did it to understand him better – she only learned from others' examples. She'd thought he liked it that way – which, in a way, he did, – but not as far as some people took it. Why… why _now _of all times?

Ed's mind refocused and he noticed Julia wiping her face. There weren't many tears, but the lines underlying her eyes had hardened. It wasn't hate or frustration that'd done that – only sadness. He'd hurt her, when she'd been the only one to actually listen to what he was saying, and _truly_ listen. She _liked _him. _Loved _him. And the thing was, he loved her back. Unfortunately, the time wasn't right. Ed couldn't derail from his original course: return Al's body to him, and possibly his own in the process. That was all that should matter. Ed had promised Al he would focus on that before anything. So, _why _did he feel so empty and soulless inside_?_

"Shall we go back to the party?" she inquired, her voice quivering. She outstretched one hand, facing the entrance and exit of the cave, sideways.

Ed said meekly, the same way she'd had, "We don't have to be that formal, do we?"

His inquiry caught her off-guard, and her head spun to stare at him, shocked. She saw the pink in his cheeks, and his familiar childish expression. Julia's face brightened again, and Edward grabbed her arm, tugging her into another kiss.

This time, they weren't interrupted.

* * *

Ed wiped the wetness from his lips, exiting from the entrance of the cave. The melodic babble of voices bubbled from below. Besides the initial pause, Ed strode to the stairs leading to the ground level with haste.

Droves of guests twirled in each other's arms – an elegant, and rapid dance. The band in the center of the glorious celebration strummed a low, yet upbeat tune, unlike anything Ed had ever heard. He'd never been exposed to music as a child, living in the rural section of Amestris, – where the only music you heard were the droning bahs of sheep, – not even remotely close to Central, with sitars, guitars, sukas, zithers, basses, violins and, Ed's personal favorite, the piano.

If only he'd learned to play any of them... Unlikely he'd be able to, anyway, given his automail. He'd had to switch his writing hand, unable to hold a pencil the same he had – how could he expect to hold a bow, then?

Ed sighed, unable to step any farther. The irrelevant things one thinks when their mind should be occupied with other things. Perhaps it was simply because he didn't wish to think of the relevant things. Julia had insisted some time alone in the caves while he went to settle things with Winry. And they'd decided something else, as well.

Ed swept through the sea of faces, searching for Winry's recognizable pale blonde ponytail, or, more noticeable, Alphonse's huge, armored body. Neither was to be found. Ed did, in fact, find a separate set of familiar faces, in a secluded throng near the bar. He trod toward them swiftly, on the edge of the circular ballroom to ensure not to be swept along by someone's dance.

Roy rolled yellow champagne in his slender glass, oddly alike to what had Ed drunk earlier with Julia. Though, Ed's drink hadn't fizzed the same way Roy's was now.

"Do any of you know where Alphonse or Winry went?" Ed asked of the entire crowd.

Mustang was the first to speak – clearly had more liquor than he should've. "I saw thheem go up withh you," he slurred. Riza scoffed at his flushed face, sipping her own drink in careful increments. Her slim red dress matched that of her glass, which held maroon-colored wine, Ed presumed.

"I believe she and Alphonse left by rickshaw," Armstrong input. He shrugged his massive shoulders. "I know where not."

"Thanks," Ed said halfheartedly, before jogging to the rim – side? – of the ground level where the bicycle carts were parked.

_She probably ran back up to our room, _Ed thought dully. The drivers were apparently vacant, unwilling to stand out in the cold, awaiting their customers' returns. Ed couldn't blame them. Now how would he reach the top? Coincidentally, their valet host on the first day, Pikkan, walked past, hurrying toward the commotion.

"Er, excuse me!" Ed called, waving him down.

The small man shuffled to Ed with his hands cupped neatly before him. "Yes, Master Elric? What assistance do you require?"

"I, uh, well..." Ed trailed off. Wow, he was small. A tiny spark of satisfaction arouse inside him. _Smaller than me. _Pikkan watched him expectantly with his squinty, dark eyes. Ed cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you'd seen a girl with blonde hair, wearing a pink dress, and a man in a suit of armor go to the top of the castle to your knowledge."

Pikkan cocked his head – his fez hat, miraculously, staying perfectly in place atop his brow. "Yes, I believe so," he answered.

"You believe so?" Ed questioned skeptically.

"They did, yes," Pikkan confirmed.

Ed's chest heaved – man, his tuxedo sure got obnoxious – it constricted his chest. "Is there anyone to take me there?"

Pikkan nodded. "I can call someone over, if you so desire."

"Good."

* * *

Gold and red – the same color scheme as Julia's office – lined the hallways, too. Ed braced himself for what scuffle awaited inside. He pushed open the door. Alphonse sat beside Winry on one of two beds in the luxurious outlay of the room. He turned to view Ed, but Winry didn't move at all. Ed went slowly into the room, across the lace-patterned carpets, and beautifully designed wooden posts of the bed. He stopped at the foot of the bed, where he couldn't see Winry's face.

"I'm sorry," he said, feeling stupid guilt. He still was unsure of how to react to emotions he didn't understand. Why would Winry care? Had his lie betrayed her? They were only friends…

Al stood, moving out of the room. The door slid shut with no more than a soft _click_.

Ed sat on the wooden chest across from Winry, face down. "I guess I should have told you the truth," Ed remarked sullenly, still unsure how to apologize for something he needn't be apologizing for.

Winry, unmoving save her arm, took ahold of his tie. Ed was about to set his hand atop hers, until she shook him. She shook him _hard_, and didn't stop until he pried his tie out of her hands.

"ST-STOP YOU'RE GONNA CHOKE ME!" he barked, alarmed.

Winry lifted her tear-stained face from the sparkling pinkness of her dress, a smile spread across her lips. "Idiot," she whispered. It seemed some things would never change. "Just don't do it again," Winry murmured, deep blue eyes fixed on his.

Ed blinked, gulping. "S... sure..."

He wasn't lying when he said it, either.

He probably would never see Julia Crichton, or the country of Milos, ever again.

* * *

The wind was as relentless as it had been the day Ed arrived in Milos. His fight with Winry last night hadn't been a long one, surprisingly. She stood beside him on the train platform, Alphonse and the rest, with them.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for day two of the celebration?" Julia inquired tiredly. The dulled look in her eyes had returned, since the night before, and her lips were dry and cracked, which made Ed uncomfortable when he swallowed.

Mustang waved his hand in the air, hangover in the erratic motion. "Nah, I think we should be heading back," he droned. "I have a crap load of paperwork already waiting for me, and it doesn't seem the others can stay longer, either."

Julia curled a loose clump of hair behind her ear, as she wore it out today. It swirled in the winter winds. "Thank you all for coming," she said, Pikkan and the white-dressed valet, not too far behind. Armstrong, Falman, Breda, Havoc, and the others were already boarding the train, which urged the Resembool trio to follow.

"Ed," Julia croaked, eyes on the peach stones of the train platform. "I do thank you for everything you've done for my country." She slowly met his gaze. "And I hope I'll see the day you and Alphonse regain your bodies." Julia smiled earnestly, turquoise eyes revealing one last spark of hope, and... freedom.

With the time Ed had spent here, if only fleeting, she'd felt free.

Free from her responsibilities as ruler, free from two war-waging countries landlocked forever at the edges of her fortress, Milos Castle.

Edward hoped he'd given her as genuine of a – if not as well as sad – gratified grin before the train's whistle blew, and the thrum of churning turbines filled the area. One foot on the ledge of the train's middle car, he grasped the metal stabilizing bar with his hand – his automail one. Gradually, the train's pace picked up, and Julia and her valet got farther and farther away.

Ed was forced to retreat to the inside of the train before being blown off.

Crossing his arms, Ed plopped into the seat beside Winry, Alphonse across from them, as they started their lethargic chatter. He stared out the window, a biting current stirring his hair. The sun settled into the vibrant blue sky, lighting the arches surrounding Milos Castle. It got smaller and smaller in his vise...

His first hug. His first kiss. His first relationship. His first heartbreak.

How much could have happened in just two short days?

* * *

**This story was surprisingly fun to write! I hope to be filled with inspiration such as this with future stories! Did you like it? That's all, folks~**


End file.
